the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pason
Pason 'is the friendly and romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and Jason Winkler ('P/atricia and J/'ason'). The two were friendly at the beginning of the show because Jason had promised he would help her find Patricia's best friend, Joy Mercer. He later joined The Secret Society for immortality and so he doesn't die of disease and starts ignoring Patricia for her safety, but he still seems concerned about her. In a bonus scene from the finale he says he's glad to see her and apoligizes for joining The Secret Society. View the Pason Gallery. Pason Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Patricia tells Jason about Joy's disappearance. *He seems quite interested. *She tells him that they erased her from the school photograph. *She says that the teachers and police are in on it. *She promises to him that she is telling the truth. *Jason believes her and does not judge her. *He says that he wil try to find out what really happend to Joy. *Patricia trusts him to keep her secret House of Intruders / House of Proof *Jason goes to see Patricia at Anubis house. *Patricia tells him the man isn't in her head. *Jason tells her that no one saw him anywhere. *She tells him that everyone is in on it. *She said that yesterday he believed her. *Jason says he believes her. *Patricia yells at him and calls him a liar. *Jason says he is worried about her. *Jason says to describe the man to him. *He promises he will try to get some answers. *Patricia tells him that she thinks the "ghost" she saw is a real person. *Jason shows Patricia the back of Joy's phone. *Jason says they need more proof. *Patricia tells him they removed Joy from the photo. *Jason notices Joy's hand in the photo and Patricia says that finally someone believes her. *Jason says he needs to dig a little further. *He says to be patient and that he will get to the bottom of this. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Jason gets the original picture for Patricia. *She thanks him. *He comes out of the principle's office with no luck. *He says he didn't have any luck so he's going to talk to Victor. *He went to talk to Victor and came out changed. *She tries to get his attention but it doesn't work. *She calls him Jason instead of Mr. Winkler. House of Risks / House of Thieves *When Patricia leaves to go find Joy, she thrusts her prop into Jason's hand instead of Fabian's or Nina's. *After she leaves, Jason goes after her saying, "Patricia!" House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *He takes Patricia's bag and is about to search it. *Jason is worried about the kids being locked in the history class with Rufus Zeno. Bonus Scene *Jason says he's glad to see Patricia and smiles at her *Patricia wishes she could say the same. *Patricia asks Jason why he is on the dark side and why did he need immortality. *He hints that he might die. *He's sorry for letting her down. *Jason says he's glad Patricia's okay. *When he's finished talking he stares at her and watches her walk away. Pason Videos Video:Pason(Patricia and Jason)(House of Anubis) - Save Me Video:Patricia and Jason Winkler(Pason)(House of Anubis) - Catch Me Video:Patricia and Jason- Harder to Breathe Video:Cold Shoulder- PatriciaxJason- House of Anubis Video:Pason(House of Anubis) - Safe and Sound Pason Fanfiction Forbidden Love- By Rachim﻿ Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Patricia Williamson Category:Jason Winkler